


Uh, Oops?

by tameable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Erica, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merman Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameable/pseuds/tameable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's standing on the edge of the dock, peering down at him. Catching a glimpse of flashing scales, she turns around.</p>
<p>"Uh, oops?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh, Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a serious need for merman Stiles. Don't get me wrong, I love spark Stiles, but... *sighs dreamily*

Over the summer, the pack decided to stay at Lydia's lake house. It was a huge home after all, and her parents weren't there, and the lake during the day looked  _amazing_. Especially to Stiles.

His mother had always loved all kinds pools and ponds. He had as well, always trying to figure out what was so special about them. He had found that he liked the way waves would lap at shores, the way ripples moved outward from his finger when he trailed it through the sunlit blue. It was one of Stiles' favorite things to do- just lay near water instead of swimming, and watch how it moved. It truly was quite beautiful.

Actually, that was what Stiles was doing now. Just in a pair swim shorts, lathered in sunscreen so he didn't burn, he just rested on the dock. The bright sunlight warmed his back, and if he didn't move now he'd probably fall asleep. The water was so nice though. Eventually, he was lulled to sleep by the soft lapping of the waves against the dock.

~x~

When Stiles woke up, it was to being splashed by Scott, who was in the water. Lydia and Allison were with Kira by the edge, with just their feet in, cheaters. Isaac was with Boyd on the beach, just talking about pack things with Derek, which was surprising. Usually they'd be swimming, instead of watching... Huh. They were watching him. Uh-oh.

Turning, he saw Erica standing above him, a wide smile splitting her almost-permanently-red lips. Oh  _shit_.

Fumbling to get up and around her, he slipped. Erica was there to catch him, but instead of setting him upright, she hoisted him to the edge of the dock, bridal style. 

Well, fuck. He was so totally screwed. He was beyond screwed. The idea of getting thrown into the water was horrifying. Oh please let there be mercy! Too bad it was Erica. Blond-haired, bikini-rockin', show-no-mercy Erica. Fuck.

When Erica reached the edge of the dock she screeched, "Wee!" and threw him in, diving in after him.  Welp, this is the end.  _Goodbye, world_ , thought his inner drama queen as he went under.

 His legs fuse together as his gills open, pulling in water. Transforming into a creature of the deep sucks, because he wasn't expecting the change from breathing in air to water and the abrupt difference is startling. Looking down as his fingers fly to his throat, he sees his tail. His fingers are feeling along the edges of his gills while he looks at the bright scales. They're orange, but it's sort of like there's a transparent layer over the orange. It looks gold, and when the sunlight streaming past him in the water hits his tail right, it's blinding. Okay, wow, brighter than he remembers from swimming with his mom.

Looking up, he sees Erica's legs disappearing, her face replacing them. He stares crossly up at her through the blue, crossing his arms. He doesn't acknowledge Derek's panicked face popping up beside Lydia's, who has come to see what's happened. Or Erica's confused look.

Erica's standing on the edge of the dock, peering down at him. Catching a glimpse of flashing scales, she turns around.

"Uh, oops?" She says, looking at both Derek and Lydia.

 Once he's starting to get tired of staring at Erica, he dives down a bit, just enough to some momentum to get onto the dock.

Flicking his tail he bursts out of the water, arms reaching out for the dock. Sadly, his still-human fingernails can't really get a good grip on the wood, and he starts slipping backwards into the water. Well, shit.

Scrabbling at the dock he tries to get up, but he's still slipping down. Wow, he never actually realized how hard this was. Why did his tail have to be so long and, more importantly,  _heavy_? He lets a strangled, "Help!" and then only his elbows to his hands are still on the dock.

Suddenly, there's warm hands around his wrists and he's being hauled back up.

Derek's the one hauling him up, apparently. He doesn't even bat an eye at Stiles's tail, just pulls him close to his chest, folding him into a tangled mess of limbs and fins.

Derek turns around, still shifting Stiles in his grip until he's being carried like a princess, even though he'd be a prince if he were royalty. Well, not a man, a merman. Still.

Stiles, being distraced, doesn't really pay attention to the fact that Derek's now carrying him to the lake house, or to the fact that nobody asked about the, uh- ha- fishy condition.

Stiles stops daydreaming when Derek opens the door and the cool air hits his wet skin, because  _wow_ , he didn't think about the cold air.

Derek walks to the bathroom and sets him on the floor, grabbing a towel out of the cabinet beside the tub. He starts running the towel down his arms, chest, and legs. Pretty soon, he's actually dry enough for his legs come apart and for him to be human.

Wrapping the towel around Stiles's waist, Derek picks him up again- Even though it's completely  _unnecessary_ , thank you very much- and takes him to the bedroom he's staying in to lay him down on the bed. Sitting up, Stiles watches Derek as he riffles through the drawer he put his clothes and turns around, throwing a pair of Batman boxers and a t-shirt at him.

As Derek leaves him to get dressed he shoots a quick, "Go to sleep, Stiles. We can talk later."

~x~

When Stiles wakes up, it's dark out. And... Derek's curled up next to him. Well, okay.

Stiles pokes Derek's face and says, "Why the hell didn't you freak out?" 

 Derek just grunts and huffs out, "You smell weird. Not a huge leap to think you're something. Besides, you guessed about Scott being a werewolf almost right away. You're actually terrible at keeping secrets."

With that he hugs Stiles close and whispers, "Go back to sleep, m'still tired."


End file.
